Dwie strony legendy II: Odkryta tajemnica
by Arianka
Summary: Świat New World Zorro. Pewnego razu nie wszystko poszło po myśli Zorro. Jakie będą tego konsekwencje?


Historia napisana w przedmaturalnym szaleństwie. Tekst z założenia miał być nieskomplikowany, lekki i przyjemny. Zapraszam do lektury.

Akcja rozgrywa się w świecie z serialu New World Zorro (Zorro 1990) z Duncanem Regehr w roli głównej.

**Disclaimer: **Postaci nie należą do mnie i nie czerpię żadnych zysków z ich wykorzystywania.

**EDIT: **Historia uzupełniona o jedną scenkę :)

**Odkryta tajemnica**

Alcalde znów podpadł i znów Zorro musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Pueblo organizowało coroczny targ, na który mieli przybyć handlarze z Monterey. Taka okazja nie zdarzała się często i całe Los Angeles żyło nadchodzącym wydarzeniem. Zwłaszcza kobiety były podekscytowane perspektywą towarów niedostępnych na co dzień na miejscu i można je było spotkać dyskutujące, co też sobie sprawią, a dzieci czekały z niecierpliwością na obiecywane atrakcje. Tak było aż do dnia poprzedzającego targ, kiedy zjawiła się większość kupców. Louis Ramone, skuszony perspektywą napełnienia oficjalnie miejskiej kasy, a w rzeczywistości własnej sakiewki, obłożył korzystanie z placu w celach handlowych drakońską opłatą. Wobec tego wielu kramarzom po prostu nie opłacało się w ogóle rozkładać swoich towarów i byli gotowi wracać do Monterey, żeby nie narażać się na dodatkowe straty. W miasteczku wrzało od rana. Don Alejando de la Vega wraz ze swoim synem i kilkoma innymi zamożnymi hacjenderami udał się do alcalde i próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, oczywiście na próżno. Jednak zanim kupcy wyjechali, pojawił się Zorro. Wparował do pueblo w pełnym pędzie w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Alcalde zdążył już zebrać opłaty od tych handlarzy, którzy mimo wszystko zdecydowali się zostać. Żołnierze akurat wynosili z placu biurko, a sierżant Mendoza usiłował podsumować wpłaty. Właśnie miał wpisać wynik, kiedy zrobione wprawnym ruchem „Z" przecięło kartkę.

- Zorro! – Mendoza z wrażenia upuścił trzymany zeszyt. Alcalde, zwabiony krzykiem, wypadł ze swojego biura, a na placu zaczęli pojawiać się ludzie ciekawi kolejnej brawurowej akcji ich zamaskowanego obrońcy. Zorro rozpoczął swój zwykły taniec. Korzystając z pomocy Tornado, prowokował żołnierzy, by w ostatniej chwili wymknąć im się zwinnie i zaskoczyć z drugiej strony. W pewnym momencie woda opryskała kilku gapiów, gdy dwóch żołnierzy niespodziewanie zakończyło swój nieudany atak w fontannie. Jak zwykle, alcalde wrzał, Mendoza starał się udawać, że go tam nie ma, a Zorro sprawiał wrażenie, że świetnie się bawi. Porzucił wysokość siodła i uwijał się między żołnierzami, między jednym uderzeniem szpady a drugim puszczając oczko do stojącej w tłumie Victorii, która uśmiechała się radośnie. Przy niezdarnych akcjach podwładnych alcalde, Zorro ze swymi płynnymi i doskonale zaplanowanymi ruchami naprawdę zdawał się tańczyć. Nic więc dziwnego, że zanim ludzie się zorientowali, skrzynka z zebranymi pieniędzmi i zeszyt z listą wpłat znalazły się rękach señority Escalante, a Louis Ramone cofał się przed szpadą Zorro.

- Chyba dobrze się rozumiemy, prawda? – zapytał wesoło Zorro i szturchnął go końcem szpady. – Nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby wprowadzać nowe opłaty; ten targ nie jest inny niż poprzednie.

Louis Ramone patrzył na niego z nienawiścią. Znowu! Kto w tym mieście sprawował władzę, on, czy ten samozwańczy przebieraniec? Żaden uderzający w ludność dekret nie utrzymywał się dłużej niż tydzień. Kiedy alcalde trwał przy swoim prawie, Zorro wykazywał się równym, jeśli nie i większym uporem; w każdym razie okazywał się skuteczny i za każdym razem sytuacja kończyła się tak samo – obciążenia były wycofywane, Zorro odjeżdżał żegnany ochoczo przez tłum, a on zostawał sam albo z garstką swych niedorobionych żołnierzy i z malowniczym „Z" na surducie. Czasem po prostu nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że mógłby nie kazać cerować kolejnych pociętych ubrań – zaoszczędziłby Zorro fatygi. Jednakże duma alcalde cierpiała nieustannie; jeśli nie był lubiany, to przynajmniej chciał budzić respekt, a tymczasem Zorro pozbawiał go skutecznie jednego i drugiego. Dlatego tym razem Ramone spróbował powściągnąć na chwilę swoje emocje i spróbować rozegrać to inaczej.

- Rozumiemy się – wycedził i zaczął się wycofywać w stronę garnizonu. Na twarzy Zorro przez moment odmalowało się zdumienie, że tak szybko się zgodził, ale trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy.

- Gratuluję rozwagi – Zorro uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a następnie zwrócił się uprzejmie do Victorii. – Señorita, proszę to rozdzielić według listy. Alcalde nie będzie przeszkadzać. – Mężczyzna szturchnął go raz jeszcze i wskazał uliczkę prowadzącą na tyły garnizonu. Ramone miał dość oleju w głowie, żeby zrozumieć aluzję. Czego Zorro od niego chciał? Dlaczego tak wyraźnie wyprowadzał go z tłumu? Przecież chyba nie…? Nie, Zorro nie zabijał.

Przez dłużącą się w nieskończoność chwilę alcalde cofał się w głąb cichej uliczki, nie spuszczając wzroku z przeciwnika. O co chodzi? Zorro szedł spokojnie, jakby nigdzie się nie spieszył. Czyżby po prostu chciał go zabrać, żeby nie mógł protestować? Po co? I tak miał już pewność, że nikt nie przeszkodzi señoricie oddać pieniędzy… Alcalde nieoczekiwanie wpadł na kogoś. Wartownik! Ramone zadziałał błyskawicznie. Wyszarpnął mu szpadę i spojrzał na Zorro z dużo większą niż przed chwilą pewnością. Zorro rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące mniej więcej „na pewno tego chcesz?". Alcalde wiedział oczywiście, czym zwykle kończyły się ich potyczki, ale w tym momencie kipiał z wściekłości i zamierzał wziąć odwet za ostatnie i poprzednie poniżenia. Sytuacja była korzystna, w zasadzie żadnych świadków poza tym jednym szeregowcem. Idealnie. Ramone zaatakował, ale nie był w stanie zaskoczyć przeciwnika, który niedbale sparował cios. Rozpoczęli pojedynek, który tym razem nie był, w przypadku Zorro, jedynie pokazówką. Pozbawiony nadmiaru bodźców alcalde nie dawał się tak łatwo rozproszyć i rozbroić, ale Zorro nie spieszył się, wszak miał czas…

To, co się stało, zaskoczyło ich obu. Szpady minęły się dosłownie o milimetry i Zorro krzyknął. Przez jedną chwilę przeciwnicy patrzyli na siebie w kompletnym szoku, ale wbrew wszystkiemu to Zorro otrząsnął się pierwszy i rzucił się do ucieczki. Zdołał wspiąć się po skrzyniach na mur otaczający czyjeś podwórze; gdy alcalde chciał pójść w jego ślady, paczki spadły na niego. Zanim wygrzebał się z połamanych desek, Zorro był już po drugiej stronie. Louis Ramone usłyszał jeszcze jego gwizd i oddalający się stukot końskich kopyt.

Na placu tymczasem z ochotą realizowano zarządzenie Zorro, zwłaszcza, że po słowach nieobecnego alcalde żołnierze nie zamierzali interweniować, a sam Ramone był aktualnie zajęty gdzieś indziej. Dwóch kupców ustawiło ponownie przewrócony stół, a Victoria zatroszczyła się o zwrócenie wszystkim handlarzom wpłaconych wcześniej sum. Ostatni z nich właśnie pokwitował odbiór pieniędzy, kiedy na plac wpadł Louis Ramone. Victoria z niepokojem zauważyła, że na jego surducie brakowało charakterystycznego „Z", a sam alcalde był stanowczo za wesoły. Poruszał się z entuzjazmem, sprawiał wrażenie żywo podnieconego i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że oddała wszystkie pieniądze.

- Siodłać konie – polecił energicznie. – Ścigać go! – Żołnierze popatrzyli po sobie zdezorientowani, a sierżant Mendoza zapytał z powątpiewaniem:

- Ścigać? Zorro? Przecież on zawsze ucieka – zauważył po prostu, a jego koledzy obok zgodnie kiwnęli głowami.

- Nie tym razem – alcalde uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zraniłem go, nie ucieknie daleko. A jeśli się gdzieś ukrył, znajdę go, choćbyśmy mieli zajrzeć pod każdy kamień w okolicy.

Szkatułka wypadła Victorii z rąk. Spojrzała ze strachem i złością na alcalde. Nie, Louis Ramone nie blefował – coś jej mówiło, że tym razem nie odpuści, skoro ma chociaż cień przewagi. Ludzie na placu patrzyli po sobie i szeptali. Wiedziała, o czym myślą. Gdyby ktokolwiek z nich znalazł rannego Zorro, zrobiłby wszystko, żeby mu pomóc, ale nikt nie odważył się otwarcie zagrodzić żołnierzom drogi. Ona sama także była świadoma, że w pojedynkę nic nie zdziała, a jeszcze wpędzi się w kłopoty. Mogła tylko patrzeć, jak kolejne grupki żołnierzy opuszczają garnizon, żeby rozsypać się później w poszukiwaniach, i modlić się, żeby go nie znaleźli, żeby Zorro dojechał bezpiecznie do swojej kryjówki.

Zorro oparł się ciężko o chłodną, pobieloną ścianę. Alcalde nie wiedział nawet, ile wysiłku kosztowało go wdrapanie się i przejście na drugą stronę muru. Postarał się, żeby jego ruchy wyglądały możliwie na swobodne, ale w rzeczywistości z trudem mu to przyszło. Był oszołomiony, ale musiał działać szybko mimo bólu, który znacznie ograniczał mu ruchy. Na jego gwizd Tornado zjawił się niemal natychmiast, ale Diego zawahał się. Spojrzał na krew przeciekającą mu przez palce. Przy odrobinie szczęścia dojedzie do jaskini… ale równie dobrze szczęścia może mu zabraknąć, jak już dzisiaj zabrakło, i spadnie po drodze, albo wpadnie w ręce żołnierzy, a wtedy będzie zgubiony. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że będzie potrzebować pomocy i że tym razem Felipe może nie dać sobie rady. Wyciągnął spiesznie chustę z sakwy przy siodle i przycisnął ją do boku. Klepnął karosza w zad i Tornado odjechał przez niedomkniętą bramę po drugiej stronie podwórza. Diego został sam, w zasadzie bezbronny. Musiał znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę, póki miasteczko się nie uspokoi.

Ponieważ obowiązki w gospodzie wzywały, Victoria opuściła pustoszejący plac i wróciła do siebie. Automatycznie obsługiwała kolejnych ludzi, lecz jej myśli krążyły nieustannie wokół Zorro. Ramone był zbyt zadowolony, by wróżyło to coś dobrego. Señorita Escalante bała się, że tym razem ich obrońca naprawdę wpadł w poważne kłopoty. Gdyby tylko mogła mu pomóc! Victoria nie znosiła tkwić bezczynnie w chwilach, kiedy trzeba było działać. Jak mogła napełniać kolejne szklanki, wycierać kolejne zachlapane stoły, kiedy być może w tej samej chwili mężczyzna, który nie był jej obojętny, wpadł w ręce żołnierzy? Victoria przez nieuwagę przewróciła jeden z dzbanów z wodą i wylała całą zawartość. Warknęła sama na siebie ze złością i zabrała naczynie, żeby napełnić je w kuchni. Odgarnęła kotarę oddzielającą ją od głównej izby i podeszła do stojącej po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia pompy. Nalała wody i chciała odstawić dzbanek na stół. Obróciła się i w ostatniej chwili stłumiła okrzyk, a dzban omal nie wyleciał jej z rąk.

Zorro, przez którego cały garnizon opustoszał, Zorro, którego szukali wszyscy żołnierze, siedział w jej kuchni, przy jej kominku. Victoria odetchnęła, ale ulga była tylko chwilowa. Alcalde nie kłamał, Zorro naprawdę był ranny; świadczyła o tym niezbicie nasiąknięta krwią szmata, którą przyciskał do boku, a w której rozpoznała jedną z jeszcze niedawno białych ścierek do naczyń.

- Madre de Dios! – señorita zaciągnęła dokładnie kotarę i spiesznie odstawiła dzban na stół. Gestem powstrzymała mężczyznę, żeby nie wstawał. – Zorro!

- Wybacz, że przychodzę do ciebie w takim stanie, señorita – odezwał się cichym, napiętym głosem. – Potrzebuję pomocy – przyznał niemal przepraszającym tonem, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Victoria rozejrzała się nerwowo po kuchni i chwyciła z półki kilka innych czystych ścierek i naczynie z wodą. Uklękła przy Zorro i odjęła jego rękę przyciskającą zakrwawiony materiał do lewego boku. Mimo że ostrożnie odlepiała kawałki pociętej koszuli, mężczyzna drgnął pod wpływem jej dotyku. Ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze, gdy zobaczyła głębokie, podłużne cięcie.

- To musi opatrzyć lekarz – powiedziała stanowczo Victoria. Rozpięła koszulę i delikatnie wsunęła pod nią suchą ścierkę, żeby tamować krew. Zerknęła przelotnie w oczy Zorro, jakby się bała, czy nie zemdleje, i obejrzała się szybko za siebie. – Sprowadzę doktora, ale nie możesz tu zostać. Wprawdzie żołnierzy nie ma w pueblo, ale w każdej chwili ktoś może tutaj zajrzeć. – Victoria chyba pierwszy raz przeklinała w duchu brak pokojów na parterze; żeby dostać się do tych na piętrze, w tym do jej kwater, trzeba było przejść przez główną izbę, a to odpadało. Z oczywistych względów nie mogła nawet rozważać dróg, którymi Zorro zwykle dostawał się w trudno dostępne miejsca; żadne dachy nie wchodziły w grę.

- Zaczekam w stajni – zaproponował ranny, najwyraźniej odgadując jej problem. – Tam powinno być dość bezpiecznie, nikt o tej porze nie powinien się pałętać.

- Tak, chyba tak… - przyznała niechętnie Victoria; nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Jemu trzeba było teraz łóżka, a nie sterty siana, ale nic innego nie wymyśli, a lekarza trzeba było przyprowadzić jak najszybciej. Otworzyła drzwi prowadzące na tyły gospody i wyjrzała ostrożnie. – Nikogo nie ma, możemy iść – powiedziała, gotowa odprowadzić go aż pod same wrota.

Widząc, jak przygląda mu się ze strachem, że za chwilę zabraknie mu sił, Zorro przywołał namiastkę pokrzepiającego uśmiechu. Victoria niepewnie odwzajemniła uśmiech i pobiegła spiesznie do doktora Hernandeza, a on zaszył się w kącie stajni. Wiedział, że oboje sporo ryzykują, ale on nie miał za bardzo wyboru, a ona pewnie nawet o tym nie pomyślała, przejęta obecnym „tu i teraz". W rzeczywistości to, co najniebezpieczniejsze, miał dopiero przed sobą. Będzie musiał wrócić do domu tak, żeby nie zauważył go żaden patrol i… no właśnie, tu zaczynały się największe problemy. Będzie musiał ukryć ranę przed ojcem i resztą domowników, a tym razem nie było to zadrapanie, które można było schować pod koszulą albo wytłumaczyć własną niezdarnością. Trzeba będzie wymyślić coś sensownego, ale na razie trudno mu było skupić myśli na czymś innym niż powstrzymywaniu krwawienia.

Victoria rzeczywiście wróciła szybko. Doktor Hernandez nie okazał zdziwienia na widok Zorro ani warunków, w jakich miał pracować; widać został uprzedzony. Natychmiast też zajął się rannym. Victoria zawczasu zadbała o wszystko i stała teraz z boku, gotowa do pomocy. Z rosnącym niepokojem przyglądała się Zorro. Nawet w nikłym świetle przyniesionej z gospody lampy widziała jego bladą twarz, skrytą częściowo pod maską, i słyszała jego ciężki oddech. Oczy Zorro, zwykle tryskające iskrami humoru bądź błyszczące gniewem, teraz były przymglone i przymknięte. Nie chciała wychodzić i zostawiać go, ale musiała chociaż na chwilę wrócić do gospody, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń. Przypomniała sobie, że miała przygotować kolację jednemu z gości i pobiegła do kuchni. Spiesznie przyrządziła posiłek i zaniosła go, przepraszając za opóźnienie i wymawiając się brakiem kilku niezbędnych przypraw, które musiała znaleźć na zapleczu. Na szczęście klient nie miał jej tego za złe, bo potrawa jak zwykle była wyśmienita. Victoria rozejrzała się po głównej izbie. W gospodzie było wyjątkowo dużo gości, w tym również obcych kupców, a zatrudnione przez señoritę dziewczyny uwijały się przy barze. Przydałoby się im pomóc, ale Victoria stwierdziła, że poradzą sobie jeszcze przez chwilę. Roznosiło ją w środku i gdy tylko nie była przez nikogo wołana, czym prędzej wymknęła się z powrotem do kuchni. Wzięła z ławy koc, który za dnia wietrzył się na płocie, chwyciła jeszcze szklankę i butelkę wina i wróciła prędko do stajni. Doktor Hernandez kończył właśnie zakładać szwy. Gdy weszła, najwyraźniej odpowiadał na jakieś pytanie, którego nie dosłyszała.

- …a gorączka prawdopodobnie wystąpi i utrzyma się przez kilka dni. Nie, señorita, proszę się nie obawiać – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem doktor, zauważywszy jej niespokojne, pytające spojrzenie. Zorro milczał przez cały czas, utkwiwszy wzrok w podłodze, nawet gdy lekarz skończył szyć i bandażował go ostrożnie. – Rana może nie jest lekka, ale nie zagraża życiu. Señor musi odpocząć przez parę dni i dać czas, żeby zaczęła się goić – dodał znacząco, przypominając Zorro, że w najbliższych dniach żadne eskapady nie wchodzą w grę; zresztą sam ranny nie wyglądał, jakby był zdolny do jakichkolwiek brawurowych akcji czy choćby o nich myślał. Doktor pomógł mu włożyć z powrotem koszulę, a Victoria okryła go kocem.

- Zostań tutaj – zaproponowała nagle. – Przyniosę więcej koców, zrobię posłanie, będziesz mógł…

- Nie, Victoria – przerwał jej Zorro. – Nie mogę tak ryzykować.

- Będziesz bezpieczny, ukryję cię – zaczęła przekonywać Victoria, ale doktor Hernandez także potrząsnął głową z powątpiewaniem.

- Nie mogę cię narażać – sprostował ranny. – To się nie uda. Alcalde się zawziął, kiedy mnie nie znajdzie, zacznie przeszukiwać pueblo, bo wpadnie na to, że mogłem zostać. A wtedy twoja gospoda będzie pierwszym miejscem, jakie odwiedzi. Nie, nie mogę zostać.

- Ale…

- Nie – uciął Zorro. – Poza tym… nie mogę tak po prostu zniknąć, bo…

Nie musiał kończyć, Victoria zrozumiała. Mimo niezbyt wesołej sytuacji omal nie roześmiała się z własnej głupoty. Tyle razy myślała o Zorro, a zawsze widziała tylko swego czarno odzianego adoratora i obrońcę. A przecież Zorro nie mógł nosić maski przez cały czas, musiał wieść drugie, oficjalne życie, bo inaczej skąd by wiedział o wszystkim, co się działo w pueblo? Jak mógłby reagować tak szybko? Możliwe, że miał swoich pomocników w mieście, ona sama nieraz mu pomagała, ale czasem zjawiał się niemal natychmiast; nie było dość czasu, żeby ktoś go zawiadomił. Musiał być ciągle w centrum wydarzeń. Victoria potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. Jakim cudem nigdy o tym nie pomyślała? Przecież… Boże! Przecież być może widywała Zorro codziennie na ulicy i nawet o tym nie wiedziała! Może nawet dobrze się znali… Victoria zorientowała się, że nadal trzyma w ręku butelkę. Nalała z niej wina i przysiadła obok na ziemi.

- Gracias, Victoria – Zorro przyjął od niej szklankę i wypił powoli całą zawartość. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w milczeniu i przyglądał się to jej, to lekarzowi, który wyciągał jakieś rzeczy ze swojej torby i wkładał do mniejszego, płóciennego woreczka. Dopiero, gdy ten skończył i wręczył mu go, Zorro wstał ostrożnie. – Dziękuję, doktorze – powiedział z wdzięcznością, odbierając od niego pakunek, i sięgnął do pasa po sakiewkę.

- Tyle razy nam pomagałeś, señor, pozwól, że teraz my pomożemy tobie – powstrzymał go doktor Hernandez. Zorro uśmiechnął się i skinął głową; cofnął rękę.

- Proszę się nie martwić, señorita – zwrócił się do Victorii, powracając do bardziej oficjalnego, uprzejmego tonu, jakiego zwykle używał, gdy nie byli sami. – Mam wszystko, czego mogę potrzebować, jestem przygotowany na wszelkie niespodzianki.

- Żołnierze cię szukają – przypomniała Victoria. Czego by Zorro nie powiedział, zdecydowanie miała się czym martwić. – Dasz radę się przedostać?

- Będę uważać – obiecał Zorro. Ujął jej dłoń i ucałował na pożegnanie. – Dziękuję za wszystko, señorita. Do zobaczenia. – Mężczyzna gwizdnął i Victoria dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że ma w stajni o jednego wierzchowca więcej. Tornado, dotąd stojący spokojnie w jednym z boksów, wysunął się i podszedł do swojego pana. Doktor Hernandez pomógł mu wsiąść. Zorro jeszcze raz skinął im głową w podziękowaniu i odjechał spokojnie.

Felipe kręcił się nerwowo po jaskini. Zdążył już pochować wszystkie pozostałości po ostatnich eksperymentach, udało mu się nawet doszorować kilka wyjątkowo zapaskudzonych probówek, ale w końcu nie miał już nic do roboty. Na tykającym monotonnie zegarze dochodziła już północ, a Diego jeszcze nie wrócił. Normalnie Felipe nie martwiłby się może, bo Zorro często miał jeszcze mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia i zdarzało mu się wracać późno. Jednakże tym razem coś musiało się stać; przed godziną słyszał, jak don Alejandro rozmawia z Mendozą. Zaciekawiony, co sierżant robi tu o tej porze, podszedł akurat, by dowiedzieć się, że żołnierze na rozkaz alcalde przetrząsają okolicę w poszukiwaniu rannego Zorro. Don Alejandro odprawił ich z hacjendy mówiąc, żeby szukali gdzie indziej; tak jak mieszkańcy puebla dał jasno do zrozumienia, że na pewno im nie pomoże. Od tej chwili Felipe nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Gdyby tylko starszego de la Vegi nie było w domu, sam ruszyłby na poszukiwania swego opiekuna. Niestety, musiał być na miejscu i w razie czego tłumaczyć nieobecność Diego. Zdołał się wymknąć dopiero, gdy don Alejandro poszedł spać. Nie wiedział, czy lepiej iść na ślepo i szukać Zorro, czy też czekać na niego. Przez jakiś czas kręcił się, rozdarty, a kiedy w końcu zaczął szykować się do drogi, zamaskowane wyjście z jaskini otworzyło się.

Diego ledwie zsiadł ostrożnie z Tornado, gdy znalazł się w uścisku uszczęśliwionego Felipe. Jęknął mimowolnie i chłopak natychmiast odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. Młody del a Vega uśmiechnął się słabo, chcąc zatrzeć niepokój. Potem spojrzał na rzuconą torbę, na stojącą na stole miskę z wodą i leżące ręczniki i zapytał zdziwiony:

- Wiesz? – Felipe potaknął, cały czas patrząc na niego z troską. – Tak, miałem dziś wyjątkowego pecha – przyznał. Rozpiął koszulę i skrzywił się, widząc czerwone plamy na opatrunku. Z pomocą Felipe owinął się jeszcze jedną warstwą bandaża; wszystko się wyda, jeśli zabrudzi strój. Starając się jak najmniej ruszać, przebrał się w domowe ubranie i przy okazji streścił, co się wydarzyło.– Trzeba to będzie ukryć – zauważył zmęczonym głosem. Usiadł ciężko przy biurku i wziął szklankę z wodą. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić – westchnął, po czym przypomniał sobie coś. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że coś się stało? Żołnierze byli aż tutaj? – chłopak potaknął. – Co na to mój ojciec? – Felipe w miarę możliwości przekazał mu wszystko, po czym wskazał na Diego i na stojący z boku teleskop. – Powiedziałeś ojcu, że poszedłem oglądać gwiazdy? – upewnił się Diego. – Może to nie będzie szczególnie pomysłowe, ale załóżmy, że się rozchoruję – mruknął niezbyt optymistycznie. – Po co? – Diego zauważył pytające spojrzenie młodego przyjaciela. – Jutro będę nie do życia. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby się pozbierać – wyjaśnił i skrzywił się. – Oby tylko alcalde nie myślał za dużo.

Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Diego obrócił się, wybity nagle ze snu, i natychmiast tego pożałował. Jęknął cicho. Dlaczego ktoś go budził o takiej… w zasadzie która godzina? W obecnej pozycji nie widział tarczy zegara, a zdecydowanie nie chciało mu się bardziej ruszyć.

- Diego? – usłyszał za drzwiami głos ojca. – Diego! – Don Alejandro, z braku odpowiedzi, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pokoju. Tuż za nim wślizgnął się Felipe i stanął z boku, przyglądając się czujnie obu mężczyznom.

- Tak, ojcze? – spytał Diego ochrypłym głosem. – Nie, nie! Nie odsłaniaj okien! – poprosił szybko błagalnym tonem, kiedy światło padło mu na twarz. Don Alejandro spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale posłusznie puścił zasłonę. – Czemu przychodzisz tak wcześnie?

- Wcześnie? Dziesiąta minęła, miałeś jechać z Felipe na targ – przypomniał mu ojciec. No tak! Jakim cudem w tym wszystkim zapomniał o zakupach na targu? Gdyby nie on, nie miałby teraz problemów…

- Diego, co się dzieje? – zapytał z niepokojem starszy de la Vega, gdy jego syn próbował zebrać myśli. Diego zerknął przerażony, czy przypadkiem nie poplamił pościeli; na szczęście nie. Zapewne po prostu ojciec zauważył, że wyglądał tak, jak się obecnie czuł.

- Musiałem się wczoraj za bardzo przechłodzić na dworze – mruknął niechętnie Diego. – Nigdzie nie pojadę, mam paskudną migrenę – jęknął i zagrzebał się głębiej w pościeli.

- Może rzeczywiście lepiej zostań – przyznał don Alejandro, patrząc z troską na syna. – Felipe sobie poradzi, zaraz mu napiszę, co ma przywieźć. Będziesz wstawać?

- Nie, raczej nie – wymamrotał Diego spod kołdry. Ojciec uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i wyszedł, a Felipe usiadł przy łóżku i utkwił zmartwiony wzrok w swoim opiekunie. Gdy trzasnęły zamykane drzwi, Diego zsunął koc z głowy.

- Podaj mi kartkę i pióro, napiszę kilka słów do Victorii, mieliśmy się spotkać na placu – polecił i podciągnął się, żeby usiąść. – Poproszę ją, żeby ci pomogła w razie czego. Nie, nie ma sensu, żebyś zostawał tutaj – zaznaczył, bo Felipe kręcił głową i wskazywał na Diego, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że chce z nim zostać. – Naprawdę, nie musisz tracić targu. Ważne, żebyś był po południu, będziesz mi musiał pomóc przy zmianie opatrunków, na razie nie będę ich ruszać. Wezmę to, co dostałem na gorączkę i spróbuję się przespać, może trochę pomoże – mruknął bez większej nadziei. Był w parszywym nastroju i wiedział, że zacznie marudzić, jeśli tylko znajdzie jakiś pretekst, dlatego wolał po prostu przespać to wszystko. Felipe chyba to zrozumiał, bo wyciągnął spod łóżka torbę od doktora Hernandeza i odszukał niewielką fiolkę z proszkiem. Wsypał trochę do szklanki i podał ją Diego razem z papierem, po czym wymknął się z pokoju; wrócił po chwili z tacą ze śniadaniem i rzucił swojemu opiekunowi pytające spojrzenie, ale ten pokręcił głową.

- Dziękuję, Felipe, może później – powiedział, odstawiając pustą szklankę. – Nie martw się o mnie, naprawdę – uśmiechnął się, widząc, że chłopak cały czas patrzy na niego z troską i najwyraźniej nie zamierza dać mu spokoju. – Nic mi nie będzie, ale muszę odchorować błędy Zorro. Jedź na ten targ i spróbuj dowiedzieć się, czy nasz kochany alcalde nie wymyślił czegoś nowego. I w miarę możliwości nie pozwól Victorii tu przyjechać, gdyby chciała – dodał. – Nie wiem, czy zdołałbym ją dzisiaj oszukać tak łatwo jak ojca. – Felipe kiwnął głową na zgodę. Wziął liścik dla Victorii i wyszedł szybko, bo na korytarzu słychać już było kroki don Alejandro, który prawdopodobnie go szukał.

Niepokój Victorii zelżał nieco rankiem, gdy ostatni zmęczony patrol wrócił do garnizonu z pustymi rękami. To znaczyło, że Zorro zdołał przedostać się do swojej kryjówki, gdziekolwiek by ona nie była, i że na razie był bezpieczny. Victoria zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wczoraj nie chciał jej martwić, dlatego wypytała potem doktora Hernandeza, czy na pewno niczego przed nią nie zataił, ale została zapewniona, że nie ma powodów do obaw. Tak więc señorita Escalante udała się rano na targ w dość dobrym humorze, który poprawił jej się jeszcze, gdy przez otwartą bramę garnizonu dostrzegła wściekłego alcalde pieklącego się na żołnierzy. I chociaż zrobiło jej się żal sierżanta Mendozy, który jak zwykle zbierał burę, nie mogła nie cieszyć się, że nie wykonał zadania.

Tym, co nie dawało jej spokoju, były wczorajsze słowa Zorro, które chyba wymknęły mu się przypadkiem. I chociaż już setki razy zastanawiała się, jaka twarz kryje się pod czarną maską, teraz pierwszy raz próbowała sprecyzować swoje rozważania. Odruchowo zaczęła przyglądać się mijanym mężczyznom i porównywać z tym, co wiedziała o Zorro, dopóki nie uświadomiła sobie, że przecież Zorro, kimkolwiek był, nie pojawi się na dzisiejszym targu, bo leczy się gdzieś z wczorajszej rany. Tak czy inaczej cały czas zastanawiała się, kim jest. Była ciekawa, czy go znała, a jeśli tak, to czy się lubili, czy może tylko kojarzyli się z widzenia. Czy było możliwe, że był to ktoś zbyt nieśmiały, by otwarcie i oficjalnie wyznać jej swe uczucia? Zauważyła już, że Zorro płoszył się i peszył, ilekroć sugerowała mu zdjęcie maski czy też robiła aluzje do przyszłego, wspólnego życia. Ale czy ktoś tak nieśmiały byłby w stanie z takim humorem i fantazją podejmować kolejne spektakularne akcje? Victoria uśmiechnęła się do siebie na tę myśl, kiedy coś jeszcze przyszło jej do głowy. A może to był ktoś, komu kiedyś odmówiła? Nie, Zorro był dżentelmenem, nie narzucałby się, jeśli kiedyś dała mu do zrozumienia, że go nie chce. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo egoistycznie patrzyła na sprawę. Przecież Zorro pojawił się, by stanąć na straży sprawiedliwości, a dopiero potem wykwitło pomiędzy nimi uczucie. Właśnie, kiedy właściwie Zorro pojawił się po raz pierwszy?

- Och, przepraszam, Felipe – ocknęła się nagle Victoria; stojący obok chłopak już drugi raz dotykał jej ramienia, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, a ona, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, zupełnie go nie zauważyła. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu don Diego, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegła; wyjaśnienia dostarczyła jej kartka, którą dostała od Felipe. Victoria przeczytała notkę i uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Tak, don Diego de la Vega był osobą, której takie rzeczy przydarzały się szczególnie często. Victoria w towarzystwie Felipe obchodziła kolejne stragany. Między oglądaniem wyłożonych towarów nadal próbowała obserwować otaczających ją mężczyzn, ale w ogólnym tłoku nie była w stanie stwierdzić, kogo nie było. Oczywiście, brakowało don Diego, ale don Diego… Victoria parsknęła. Nie, don Diego po prostu znów był chory. Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jej przyjaciel chorował za połowę mieszkańców puebla. W końcu, poproszona przez Felipe o pomoc, tymczasowo dała sobie spokój z dociekaniami i poświęciła całą uwagę niecodziennym przedmiotom, które chłopak kupował dla swojego opiekuna, a których przeznaczenia nie mogła odgadnąć.

Trzeciego dnia Diego nie miał już wyboru i musiał w końcu wstać i wyjrzeć poza ściany swojego pokoju. Żadne normalne przeziębienie nie wpędziłoby do łóżka na dłużej nawet najbardziej marudnej osoby, a poważniejsza dolegliwość mogłaby skłonić ojca do wezwania doktora Hernandeza, co było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mógłby pozwolić. Gorączka zniknęła poprzedniego wieczora i nawet już nie miał wymówki. Dlatego, chcąc nie chcąc, zwlókł się z łóżka i ubrał z dyskretną pomocą Felipe. Humor dalej miał daleki od dobrego, ale przynajmniej rana, mimo że nadal mu dokuczała, goiła się dobrze i nie paskudziła się. Chociaż tyle dobrego zrobiło całe to „przeziębienie". Jednak skoro już zdecydował się wstać, spędził cały poranek przy pianinie. Tam też zastał go don Alejandro, który wczesnym rankiem pojechał na pole rozwiązać jakiś problem między pasterzami. Zadowolony, że Diego czuje się lepiej i znów jest na nogach, zaproponował wspólne, późne śniadanie i Diego w zasadzie nie miał jak odmówić. Posiłek jednak okazał się być bardziej problematyczny, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Ojciec szybko zauważył, jak bardzo ogranicza ruchy i oszczędza, wydawałoby się, lewe ramię.

- Diego, co się stało? – zapytał w końcu, gdy syn w pół ruchu zrezygnował z sięgnięcia po miskę z ulubionym sosem. Diego zmieszał się, jakby nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć.

- No dobrze… - westchnął i zrobił minę człowieka, który w końcu godzi się na coś niechętnie. – Wywróciłem się dosyć niefortunnie, na dworze było trochę ciemno – powiedział i uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem. – Na szczęście stłukłem tylko ramię, nie teleskop – na te słowa don Alejandro nie mógł się nie roześmiać. Cały Diego! Nie przejmował się pewnie kilkoma siniakami tak, jak z pewnością rozpaczałby, gdyby stłukł swój ukochany teleskop; musiałby wtedy jechać co najmniej do Monterey, a pewnie i tak nie mógłby sobie darować, że ominęły go przez to jakieś szczególnie korzystne warunki do obserwacji. Starszy de la Vega uznał, że nie trzeba kontynuować tematu, skoro Diego jest tak niechętny. Zamiast tego upewnił się, czy pamięta o niespodziance, którą wspólnie planowali. Z jego miny wywnioskował, że nie wszystko było jeszcze gotowe, bo Diego dosyć pospiesznie skończył śniadanie i powiedział, że musi załatwić coś jeszcze w miasteczku.

Wczesnym popołudniem gości w gospodzie było niewielu. Ci, którzy wpadali czasem na śniadanie, dawno już wyszli, a pora obiadowa miała dopiero nadejść, dlatego señorita Escalante miała trochę czasu dla siebie. Zajęła się więc porządkami w kuchni, żeby potem, w okresie największego oblężenia, nie zostać nagle bez czystych naczyń. O tej porze zwykle była sama; pomagające jej dziewczyny szły do siebie, żeby przyrządzić obiad swoim rodzinom. Victoria wyglądała co jakiś czas z zaplecza, by sprawdzić, czy nikomu niczego nie było trzeba. Nie było to zresztą konieczne; przy jednym stole siedziało zaledwie dwóch hacjenderów, a przy barze jakiś żołnierz sączył słabe wino, a gdyby czegoś chcieli, żaden z nich nie krępowałby się zajrzeć do kuchni i poprosić ją na chwilę. Dlatego Victoria zdziwiła się trochę, gdy, wyjrzawszy kolejny raz, dostrzegła młodego de la Vegę wraz z nieodłącznym Felipe siedzącego przy najjaśniejszym stole pod oknem. Dlaczego jej nie zawołał? Sama odpowiedziała sobie na to pytanie, gdy spojrzała drugi raz. Don Diego był zupełnie pochłonięty rysowaniem czegoś w szkicowniku opartym o blat. Victoria wytarła mokre ręce i podeszła do stołu.

- Buenos Dias, don Diego – musiała go zaskoczyć, bo na dźwięk jej głosu poderwał głowę i prędko zasłonił to, nad czym pracował, zanim zdążyła zobaczyć, co to takiego było. – Widzę, że czujesz się już lepiej – zauważyła uprzejmie, choć na pierwszy rzut oka Diego nie wyglądał zbyt zdrowo; widać nie wykurował się jeszcze do końca.

- Dzień dobry, Victorio – Diego przywitał ją nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Twoja szarlotka potrafi zdziałać cuda.

- Gracias, Diego – roześmiała się Victoria. Dwa dni wcześniej, nim Felipe wrócił z targu, przekazała mu świeżo upieczone ciasto, jedno z tych, które najlepiej jej wychodziły. – Podać wam coś?

- Może soku… - młody de la Vega zerknął pytająco na Felipe, który kiwnął głową. Victoria odeszła do baru, odprowadzana spojrzeniem mężczyzny. Kiedy jednak spojrzała na niego, gdy nalewała sok, Diego był już zajęty szkicowaniem. Po chwili wahania dostawiła na tacę jeszcze jedną pełną szklankę i przysiadła na chwilę przy jego stole, ale i tym razem Diego zdążył zamknąć notatnik.

- Jak się udał targ? – zapytał swobodnie. – Żałuję, że nie mogłem przyjechać.

- Znakomicie. Chociaż chyba spędziłam na nim za dużo czasu i za dużo wydałam – przyznała Victoria, ale wcale nie wyglądała na szczególnie zmartwioną tym faktem. – Szkoda by było, gdyby ten targ się nie odbył. Zorro znów był nieoceniony – zauważyła, ale jednocześnie spochmurniała, co nie umknęło uwadze jej przyjaciela.

- Coś cię martwi? – zapytał z troską. Victoria zawahała się. Nie mogła, nie powinna nikomu mówić o wizycie Zorro, ale z drugiej strony…

- Zorro jest ranny – powiedziała tylko.

- Tak, wiem – odparł bez zdziwienia Diego. – Żołnierze szukali go nawet w okolicach naszej hacjendy, pytali o niego.

- Całe szczęście, że go nie znaleźli – Victoria upiła łyk soku i zdziwiła się, jak osobliwie Diego sięgnął po swoją szklankę, ale jej myśli były obecnie zaprzątnięte czym innym. – Dotąd nie miałam od niego żadnych wieści. Martwię się – wyznała. Diego nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Myślę, że w tym wypadku brak wiadomości jest dobrą wiadomością – powiedział pewnie. – Skoro Zorro umknął tamtej nagonce, nic mu nie będzie – zapewnił ją. Victoria nie zdążyła spytać, co każe mu tak przypuszczać, bo miała nowych klientów do obsłużenia.

Don Diego spędził w gospodzie całe popołudnie i Victoria miała jeszcze niejedną okazję, by go poobserwować. Czuła się początkowo niezręcznie, jakby szpiegowała przyjaciela, ale ostatnio po prostu nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nie przyglądać się gościom. Szybko zauważyła, że coś było nie tak. Diego siedział wyjątkowo sztywno, nawet jak na niego, a gdy wstawał, poruszał się z jakąś dziwną ostrożnością, jakby obawiał się zrobić gwałtowniejszy ruch. Kilka razy widziała, jak pozwalał sobie na grymas bólu, kiedy chyba myślał, że nikt tego nie widzi. Co to miało oznaczać? Prócz tego dziwiło ją jego zachowanie. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby młody de la Vega nie rzucił się do pomocy, kiedy był w pobliżu. Tymczasem dzisiaj dość długo męczyła się z ciężkimi skrzynkami, zanim Felipe nie zauważył jej zmagań i nie pomógł jej. A Diego… Diego nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad szkicownika. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale ta tajemniczość zirytowała ją bardziej niż ten dziwny brak manier, rzecz niespotykana u don Diego. Poza tym młody de la Vega przez całe popołudnie obserwował ją, śledził każdy jej krok. Myślał chyba, że tego nie dostrzega. Nie robił tego jakoś szczególnie natarczywie, ale Victoria nie przywykła do tego, że się na nią gapi. W dodatku za każdym razem, gdy go na tym przyłapywała, Diego spiesznie spuszczał wzrok i długo go nie podnosił. I za nic nie chciał jej pokazać, co takiego rysował! Przecież chyba się nie wstydził… Victoria wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel jest obdarzony talentem i nieraz miała okazję podziwiać jego dzieła zdobiące pokoje w hacjendzie de la Vegów, więc tym bardziej nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego tak skrzętnie chował szkicownik, ilekroć podchodziła.

Zagadka rozwiązała się sama dwa dni później i Victoria nie mogła z tego powodu narzekać. Don Diego de la Vega, który od tamtej dziwnej wizyty nie pokazał się w gospodzie, zjawił się późnym rankiem. Gdy wyszła z kuchni, czekał na nią przy barze z bukietem róż. Victoria w ostatniej chwili odrzuciła na bok trzymaną ścierkę.

- Buenos Dias, Victoria – Diego uśmiechnął się do niej i wręczył jej kwiaty. – Wszystkiego najlepszego!

- Pamiętałeś! – zaskoczona Victoria pochyliła się nad różami, by ukryć rumieniec. Gdzieś podświadomie zdziwiła się, że były czerwone, nie bladoróżowe. Diego miał jednak dla niej jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Schylił się ostrożnie i podniósł dużą, płaską paczkę, która dotąd stała oparta o kontuar. Nieco skrępowana, przyjęła od niego prezent. – Dziękuję, Diego! Nie trzeba by… och! – Victoria odwinęła papier i zamarła zaskoczona. Teraz już nie dziwiła się, dlaczego jeszcze przed chwilą Diego patrzył na nią ze źle skrywaną niecierpliwością i wyczekiwaniem. W rękach trzymała obraz, niewątpliwie jego autorstwa. Nie to jednak zaskoczyło ją najbardziej. Z płótna patrzyła na nią ona sama, w ulubionej spódnicy, wkomponowana w krzewy róż. Bladoróżowych. Victoria zamrugała gwałtownie i spojrzała na Diego, który najwyraźniej odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że podoba jej się jego dzieło.

- Diego, to jest prześliczne! – rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, żeby señorita Escalante nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Oparła obraz o ścianę i rozejrzała się po izbie w poszukiwaniu najlepszego miejsca. Zerknęła na niewielki pejzaż, który wisiał koło wejścia do kuchni, i nie zastanawiała się długo. Czas już było na zmianę dekoracji, a obraz Diego nadawał się idealnie. Prócz tego, że bardzo jej się podobał, chciała zrobić przyjemność przyjacielowi, który musiał się sporo napracować nad tym prezentem.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba – Diego był wyraźnie szczęśliwy. Victoria uśmiechnęła się i uściskała go serdecznie, nie bacząc na spojrzenia nielicznych gości. Podniosła głowę, zaintrygowana, gdy wydało jej się, że syknął, jakby coś go zabolało. Diego zmieszał się i cofnął o krok, unikając jej spojrzenia, ale tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, jakby chciał zatrzeć poprzednie wrażenie. Gdy nadal patrzyła na niego pytająco, krótko wyjaśnił jej, co się stało, i uciął sprawę.

- Pomożesz mi powiesić? –spytała Victoria, zgodnie z jego życzeniem zmieniając temat. – Tutaj, zamiast tego obrazka.

Diego spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, że naprawdę chce zamienić obrazy, ale Victoria uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Młody de la Vega zrobił, o co prosiła, ale ciągle zdawał się być zaskoczony i nieco zawstydzony faktem, że jego dzieło zawiśnie w Sali, gdzie wszyscy będą mogli je oglądać. Victoria obserwowała z rozbawieniem, jak przez chwilę stał niezdecydowany, co zrobić ze zdjętym pejzażem, a potem podjął decyzję i, nie pytając jej o zdanie, powiesił go na samotnym gwoździu koło okna. Dopiero potem obejrzał się na nią.

- Może tak być?

- Idealnie. Przepraszam na chwilkę, Diego, muszę wstawić ciasto na wieczór – powiedziała nagle Victoria i chciała wymknąć się do kuchni, ale jej przyjaciel nie skończył jeszcze ze swoimi niespodziankami.

- Dziś wieczorem nie pracujesz, Victorio – oznajmił. – Ojciec i ja chcielibyśmy zaprosić cię na kolację do hacjendy. – Chociaż Diego wspomniał don Alejandra, Victoria nie miała złudzeń, czyj to był pomysł. – Rozmawiałem z Anną i Magdaleną, wszystko już ustalone – uprzedził jej protesty. – Zajmą się gospodą, możesz zrobić sobie wolne bez wyrzutów sumienia – zapewnił ją. Vitoria spojrzała w niebieskie oczy Diego wpatrzone w nią z nieśmiałą prośbą i nie umiała mu odmówić. Taka inicjatywa ze strony jej przyjaciela, jeśli chodziło i ich wzajemne stosunki, była czymś niezwykłym. Młody de la Vega najwyraźniej odważył się na jakiś krok, a ona nie miała ochoty odmawiać ani jemu, ani sobie perspektywy spędzenia miłego wieczoru w gronie przyjaciół.

- Dziękuję, Diego, na pewno przyjadę – obiecała. – Ale do wieczora daleko, a ja muszę jeszcze coś zrobić – powiedziała wesoło ze zwykłą sobie energią.

- W takim razie już ci nie przeszkadzam. Widzimy się wieczorem w hacjendzie – Diego pożegnał ją i wyszedł, wyraźnie zadowolony, a Victoria wróciła do swoich obowiązków.

Diego spędził większość popołudnia w bibliotece, pozornie pochłonięty czytaniem jednej z książek, które przywiózł z ostatniej wycieczki do Monterey. W rzeczywistości książka od dłuższego czasu była otwarta wciąż na tej samej stronie, a on nie mógł się skupić. Chociaż razem z ojcem zaplanowali urodzinową niespodziankę dla Victorii już dawno temu, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że obecnie nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Chociaż całym sercem niczego innego nie pragnął, zdawało mu się, że oficjalny Diego de la Vega zadziałał nieco zbyt śmiało. W końcu całe pueblo wiedziało, że Victoria Escalante kocha się w Zorro. Ojciec jednak nie widział w tym nic niestosownego; wszak Diego i Victoria przyjaźnili się od lat, a i starszy de la Vega nieraz stawał w obronie pięknej oberżystki i od śmierci jej rodziców roztaczał nad nią dyskretną opiekę, bacząc przy tym, żeby się raczej nie zorientowała; Victoria zdążyła sobie wyrobić opinię niezależnej kobiety umiejącej o siebie zadbać i skutecznie ją podtrzymywała. Diego nie umiał znaleźć żadnych sensownych powodów, dla których mieliby zrezygnować z zaplanowanej kolacji; zresztą ojciec chyba od dawna był świadomy, jakie wrażenie robiła na nim señorita Escalante, choć Diego starał się to ukrywać. Martwił się jednak czym innym. Widział, jak Victoria przyglądała mu się ostatnio i coraz bardziej żałował, że wtedy, w pueblo, nie poszedł od razu szukać pomocy u doktora Hernandeza, zamiast czekać na nią w gospodzie. Czy to możliwe, żeby zaczęła coś podejrzewać? Nie był wcale pewien, czy uwierzyła w to jego stłuczone ramię. Czy jego oficjalne „ja" nadal wystarczająco go chroniło? Teraz było już za późno, by odwołać cokolwiek.

Sam przed sobą musiał potem przyznać, że jego obawy zeszły na bardzo daleki plan, kiedy tylko Victoria zjawiła się w hacjendzie. W przypływie humoru włożyła tę spódnicę, w której ją uwiecznił, a we włosy wpięła jedną z otrzymanych róż i zarówno w oczach Diego, jak i pozostałych gości wyglądała olśniewająco. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby przypuszczać, że właścicielka gospody będzie się czuła niezręcznie w towarzystwie hacjenderów, ale Victoria Escalante była osobą powszechnie lubianą i poważaną za swą odwagę, choć niektórzy tradycjonaliści nieco krzywym okiem patrzyli na jej samodzielność pod każdym względem. Ci ostatni byli jednak nieliczni, a don Alfredo i jego małżonka z pewnością się do nich nie zaliczali. Ich córka, wielkooka señorita Juanita, wróciła niedawno z Monterey po kilku miesiącach nieobecności i nie miała żadnych zastrzeżeń co do señority Escalante, dlatego z przyjemnością przyłączyła się do rodziców i ten wieczór spędzali w sześcioro.

Kolacja była wyśmienita, Maria na cichą prośbę młodszego de la Vegi przeszła samą siebie. Diego posadził gości w taki sposób, by Victoria usiadła naprzeciw niego i teraz miał okazję obserwować ją z przyjemnością. Wprawdzie po całym aktywnym dniu zraniony bok zaczął przypominać o sobie i psuł mu nieco nastrój, ale Diego dosyć skutecznie potrafił skupić swą uwagę na czym innym. Musiał się tylko pilnować, żeby się niczym nie zdradzić. Bardzo szybko zresztą zdawkowe uprzejmości przerodziły się w ożywioną rozmowę i Diego nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na innych gości, zaledwie tyle, by nie być nieuprzejmym. O ile don Alfredo i jego małżonka nie mieli nic przeciwko towarzystwu don Alejandro, tak Juanita musiała się poczuć urażona afektem, którym młodszy de la Vega obdarzał honorowego gościa. Diego parokrotnie wychwycił jej zazdrosne spojrzenie, ale cóż, kiedy najmłodsza pociecha ich sąsiada, podlotek nieledwie, zupełnie go nie interesowała, zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z siedzącą naprzeciw niego, ukochaną kobietą. Ojciec na szczęście musiał się w pewnym momencie zorientować, że Juanita jest już dość mocno znudzona, bo zaproponował przejście do salonu. Diego usiadł przy pianinie i zaczął grać, czasem znane, klasyczne melodie, czasem coś własnego pomysłu, a Victoria uratowała sytuację, nawiązując rozmowę z panienką. Obie siedziały na kanapie i Diego mógł spoglądać na nie – na nią – bez trudu pod pretekstem patrzenia w nuty, których w zasadzie nie potrzebował do granych z pamięci utworów.

Wieczór upłynął w miłej atmosferze i goście zabawili długo w noc. Dochodziła północ, kiedy don Alfredo żegnał się ze starym przyjacielem. Było późno i Diego chciał już prosić Felipe o osiodłanie mu konia, żeby mógł odprowadzić señoritę do puebla, ale don Alejandro zaproponował jej nocleg w hacjendzie. Victoria, senna po kolacji i po prawdzie nieco rozleniwiona, zgodziła się bez namysłu i nim zdążyła pomyśleć o nocnej przejażdżce, Maria już prowadziła ją do jednego z gościnnych pokojów. Victoria podziękowała jej i pożegnawszy się z gospodarzami zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Nie była przyzwyczajona, żeby ktoś jej pomagał przy codziennych czynnościach i, w gościnie czy nie, zamierzała się tego trzymać. Ozdobna toaletka skłoniła ją jednak do zatrzymania się na dłużej. Victoria uśmiechnęła się do siebie, trochę jak mała dziewczynka, która dorwała się do sukienek matki. Usiadła przed lustrem i powoli rozczesywała włosy. Nie zdążyła skończyć, kiedy okno uchyliło się i czarno odziana postać wślizgnęła się do środka. Victoria zauważyła go w lustrze i odwróciła się z uśmiechem na ustach.

Mimo krótkiej nocy Victoria wstała wcześnie, i tak zła na siebie, że spała tak długo i zaniedbała swoje obowiązki. Don Alejandro uspokajał ją wprawdzie, że przecież nic się nie stało i próbował ją nakłonić, żeby została chociaż na śniadanie, ale Victoria odmówiła grzecznie. Pożegnała się z gospodarzami, jeszcze raz podziękowała zaspanemu don Diego i dosiadła swoją kasztankę. Poranek był gorący i zwiastował upalny dzień, dlatego chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w gospodzie, doskonale wiedząc, że w skwarze mieszkańcy będą wstępować na szklankę czegoś orzeźwiającego do picia. W czasie drogi powrotnej Victoria pozwoliła sobie na miłe wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia. Nadal nie mogła się wyzbyć wrażenia, że don Diego zadziałał bardzo śmiało jak na niego, ale przecież nie mogła mieć mu tego za złe. Dawno już tak dobrze się nie bawiła, a spożycie kolacji, którą przygotował ktoś inny niż ona sama, było naprawdę miłą odmianą. Prócz tego nie tylko Diego i jego ojciec pamiętali o jej urodzinach. Nim poszła spać, Zorro zjawił się u niej na chwilkę. Skąd wiedział, że akurat tej nocy będzie nocować w hacjendzie de la Vegów, pozostało jego tajemnicą. Nic nie mogło ucieszyć jej bardziej niż przekonanie się na własne oczy, że Zorro, choć wyraźnie w nienajlepszej formie, naprawdę był bezpieczny i miał się znacznie lepiej niż przed niespełna tygodniem, skoro zdecydował się złożyć jej wizytę. Victoria była wprawdzie zawiedziona, że nie zabawił u niej dłużej, ale zrozumiała, że prawdopodobnie nie mógł zostać. Mimo to jeszcze długo po jego odejściu męczyło ją jakieś niejasne skojarzenie, którego nie mogła sprecyzować.

Victoria rozsiodłała swojego wierzchowca i zostawiła go w stajni, upewniwszy się przy okazji, czy koniom jej gości niczego nie brakuje. Weszła do gospody tylnymi drzwiami. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że Anna i Magdalena dobrze się spisały i pozostawiły wszystko w nienagannym porządku. Victoria otworzyła główne drzwi tylko po to, by zetknąć się w progu z alcalde, którego szeroki uśmiech i żołnierze za plecami nie wróżyli nic dobrego.

- Buenos Dias, señorita Victoria.

Louis Ramone nie należał może do najbardziej spostrzegawczych mieszkańców puebla, a spojrzenie niejednokrotnie zawężało mu pilnowanie własnych interesów, niemniej jednak potrafił wyciągać logiczne wnioski. Długo zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Zorro zdołał mu się wymknąć, zwłaszcza po tym, gdy odwiedził owo podwórko i zobaczył ślady, jakie za sobą pozostawił. W końcu alcalde doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś musiał Zorro pomagać. Wbrew temu, co inni mogliby sądzić, Louis Ramone zdążył już dosyć dobrze poznać swojego przeciwnika. Tak, to, o czym pomyślał, doskonale pasowało do sposobu działania Zorro. Był zły, że znów dał się nabrać i ścigał kogoś, kto prawdopodobnie wcale nie uciekał. A takie rozumowanie prowadziło go tylko w jedno miejsce – do gospody señority Escalante. Zdziwił się wprawdzie, że jej nie zastał, ale to tylko pozwoliło mu przemyśleć wszystko jeszcze raz i zaplanować pułapkę. Alcalde miał czas, a opłacało mu się poczekać.

- Aresztować ją! – polecił gwardzistom, ledwie señorita ukazała się w drzwiach. Celowo nie zabrał ze sobą sierżanta Mendozy, który miał irytujący zwyczaj zadawania za dużo pytań, zanim wykonywał rozkazy.

- Za co? – krzyknęła zaskoczona Victoria. Chciała się cofnąć i zamknąć drzwi, ale nie zdążyła, bo jeden z żołnierzy chwycił ją za ramiona i unieruchomił.

- Za ignorowanie nakazów władzy i pomoc wrogowi.

- Wrogowi? O kim mówicie? – szarpnęła się señorita. Nadal z tym samym niedowierzaniem, jak zawsze, gdy mówił o jej kochanku, skonstatował z rozbawieniem alcalde.

- Chyba nie muszę mówić, komu udzieliłaś pomocy w tej gospodzie, señorita – stwierdził z wyższością. To, że nie miał żadnego dowodu, nic nie znaczyło; jemu wystarczały własne przypuszczenia, a nikt inny nie będzie pytać nie będzie. Nikt, kto mógłby mu coś zrobić.

- A skoro tak – kontynuował Ramone – zabawimy się trochę. – Oczy Victorii rozszerzyły się ze strachu, a alcalde patrzył z zadowoleniem, jak żołnierze rozkrzyżowują ręce kobiety i przywiązują do ściany po obu stronach drzwi. – Zostawcie ją tutaj – polecił. – Jak ją słoneczko przygrzeje, nie będzie się tak zapierać.

-Dobrze wiesz, że Zorro ci tego nie daruje – wysyczała wściekle Victoria, próbując stanąć tak, żeby jak najmniej naciągać mięśnie w rękach.

- Na to właśnie liczę – odparł Ramone z uśmiechem. – A myślisz, że tobie daruje? Co to za kochanka, co spędza wieczory i noce u innych? – rzucił z uciechą i patrzył, jak twarz Victorii pokrywa rumieniec złości i wstydu. – No, no, na miejscu Zorro byłbym wściekły – zacmokał z naganą. Podniósł coś z ziemi i Victoria dostrzegła w jego rękach obraz don Diego. Jakim cudem znalazł się na zewnątrz, nie wiedziała.

- To, co robię w moim życiu, to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa! – warknęła.

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się z wyższością alcalde. Niedbale odrzucił obraz, nie bacząc, gdzie spadnie. – Zobaczymy, czy dalej będziesz taka chętna, żeby twój bohater tu przyszedł – Louis Ramone cofnął się i pozawiązywał jakieś linki. Victoria podążyła za nimi wzrokiem i dostrzegła dziwną konstrukcję ukrytą między belkami dachu. Już raz widziała coś podobnego, kiedy doktor Wayne próbował zastawić pułapkę na Zorro. Alcalde najwyraźniej chciał powtórzyć jego pomysł i coś jej mówiło, że przyłożył się do tego zadania. Kilka cienkich linek zostało rozciągniętych w różnych miejscach; niewątpliwie wystarczyło poruszyć choćby jedną z nich, by umieszczone pod dachem noże zrobiły sito z kogokolwiek, kto będzie chciał podejść do niej.

- Jeśli ci miłe życie tego bandyty, lepiej się módl, żeby był zbyt obrażony, żeby cię ratować – powiedział kpiąco alcalde; oboje wiedzieli, że Zorro nie przejdzie obojętnie.

Konieczność załatwienia kilku spraw wygnała Diego z domu i zmusiła do wybrania się do pueblo. Ponadto don Alejandro napisał kilka listów, które chciał wysłać odjeżdżającym po południu dyliżansem. Diego zabrał je przy okazji, nie chcąc, by ojciec jeździł w takim upale; on sam, żeby za bardzo się nie forsować, wziął bryczkę. Zatrzymał się na placu i wysłał Felipe z listami, a sam skierował się w stronę gospody, gdzie miał spotkać się z jednym z hacjenderów i uiścić do końca opłatę za odkupione bydło.

To, co zobaczył, wstrząsnęło nim.

- Madre de Dios, Victoria! – zawołał i prawie podbiegł do drzwi gospody.

- Diego, nie! – rozpaczliwy krzyk Victorii zatrzymał go w pół kroku. – Stój! To pułapka! – wydyszała dziewczyna. Mokra bluzka kleiła jej się do ciała, a ona sama wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć w tym skwarze.

- Na litość boską, co to ma znaczyć?

- Alcalde zastawił pułapkę na Zorro – Victoria prawie płakała. Widząc to, Diego zacisnął z wściekłością pięści, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, był taki bezradny! – Diego, on tu nie może przyjechać, zginie!

- A gdybym spróbował wejść tylnymi drzwiami i uwolnić cię od drugiej strony? – zaproponował Diego. Jego oczy czujnie obserwowały skąpaną w słońcu werandę i analizowały mechanizm.

- Nie dasz rady – powiedziała smutno Victoria. Łzy zaczęły płynąć po jej policzkach i Diego ostatkiem woli powstrzymywał się od natychmiastowego działania. – Jeśli otworzysz drzwi, prawdopodobnie połamiesz mi ręce – zauważyła. – Jeśli to tylko możliwe, ostrzeż Zorro! – zawołała nagle błagalnie. – On tu nie może przyjść! – powtórzyła desperacko.

- Idę do alcalde – syknął Diego. – Za dużo sobie pozwala!

Wewnątrz Diego cały trząsł się ze złości. Jakim człowiekiem był Louis Ramone, skoro bez najmniejszych skrupułów skazywał niewinną kobietę na cały dzień stania w słonecznym skwarze? Musiał przynajmniej spróbować przemówić mu do rozsądku jako Diego de la Vega, zanim będzie zmuszony zadziałać jako Zorro. Chwilowo zignorował wszelkie zasady uprzejmości i wparował bez pukania do biura alcalde. Ramone siedział za biurkiem i wydawał się wypełniać swoje obowiązki administracyjne. Na widok niespodziewanego gościa podniósł głowę znad papierów.

- O co chodzi, de la Vega?

- Co ma znaczyć to, co zrobiliście Victorii, alcalde? – Diego z trudem panował nad swoim głosem i był wdzięczny w duchu, że nie miał przy sobie szpady, bo mógłby się nie powstrzymać przed rozsmarowaniem podłego uśmieszku Louisa Ramone na ścianie. – Jakim prawem?

- Ach… Prawo niech cię nie martwi. Lepiej nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy, señor Diego – odparł Ramone ostrzegawczym tonem. – To sprawa między mną i Zorro, a señorita Victoria jest tylko, hmm, środkiem.

- To bezprawne katowanie niewinnej kobiety!

- Nie wasza sprawa – powtórzył alcalde tonem ucinającym dyskusje. – Mendoza! – krzyknął i sierżant pojawił się w drzwiach, spiesznie dopinając mundur. – Señor de la Vega wychodzi – powiedział znacząco. Diego przygryzł wargę, żeby nic nie odpowiedzieć, i wyszedł, jak nakazywał mu rozsądek, choć obecnie miał ochotę roznieść tego człowieka, który udawał, że sprawuje w tym pueblo władzę. Odszukał Felipe i natychmiast zabrał go do domu. Nie mógł widzieć, że Victoria jeszcze długo przyglądała mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

W czasie drogi do domu Diego zdołał nieco ochłonąć. Nie spotkał się wprawdzie z don Sebastiano, ale natychmiast po powrocie do hacjendy wysłał jednego ze służących z brakującą kwotą, przepraszając za swoją nieobecność. Zaraz też, gdy tylko upewnił się, że ojciec nie będzie go szukać, razem z Felipe zaszył się w jaskini. Nie mógł działać pochopnie, bo to mogłoby się skończyć tragicznie dla niego i dla Victorii. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby móc dostać się do niej niepostrzeżenie. To oznaczało, że trzeba będzie odwrócić jakoś uwagę żołnierzy, bo Diego nie wątpił, że plac był obstawiony i dobrze obserwowany. Miał świadomość, że tym razem nie będzie to takie proste; alcalde jak dotąd wykazywał się niespodziewanym uporem i można się było spodziewać, że nie podda się łatwo. W dodatku Zorro miał obecnie bardzo ograniczone możliwości; minęło zbyt mało czasu, żeby rana na boku zdołała się w pełni zasklepić i gwałtowniejsza akcja mogła zniweczyć cały dotychczasowy postęp. Diego nie mógł zaryzykować bezpośredniego starcia z żołnierzami, a tym bardziej z alcalde. Nie, tym razem musiał kolejny raz udowodnić, że jest godzien nazywać się lisem.

Najgorsze było czekanie, kiedy miał świadomość, że Victoria została tam sama, poniżona przez alcalde i zupełnie bezbronna. A w dodatku znalazła się tam z jego winy, z powodu tego, co zrobili Diego i Zorro. Młody de la Vega ciskał się po jaskini, ale Felipe miał rację; żeby ich plan się powiódł, musiało być ciemno. W ten sposób skazywał Victorię na jeszcze kilka godzin męki w upale, podczas gdy on siedział bezpiecznie w chłodnej jaskini, ale nic innego nie mógł zrobić, jeśli chciał wyjść z tego cało. Tym razem nie mógł nawet skorzystać z pomocy Felipe; nie na placu pełnym ludzi i żołnierzy alcalde. Zbyt łatwo ktoś mógłby go zauważyć, a wtedy powiązanie wszystkich szczegółów prowadzących do odkrycia prawdziwej tożsamości Zorro byłoby dziecinnie proste.

Plac w pueblo był jednak niepokojąco pusty. Nie było jeszcze szczególnie późno, ale ludzie unikali głównego rynku, nie chcąc się znaleźć w środku wydarzeń, czegokolwiek alcalde nie planował. Za dnia paru odważniejszych wystąpiło z szemrającego tłumu i próbowało wskórać coś u alcalde, ale Louis Ramone był głuchy na głos rozsądku, a w dodatku przy Victorii stanęło dwóch strażników. To, że don Diego miał szansę z nią porozmawiać, zawdzięczał tylko porze największego upału, gdy strażnicy akurat odeszli do fontanny, żeby się nieco orzeźwić. Ludzie szeptali i rozważali, czy Zorro przybędzie, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej w to wątpiąc. W końcu zapadł zmierzch i nieliczni obserwatorzy odeszli do swoich domów, ze smutkiem pozostawiając omdlałą señoritę Escalante, skoro nie było żadnego sposobu, żeby jej pomóc.

A potem na placu rozpętało się piekło. Wybuchy nastąpiły ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie, zaskakując żołnierzy, którzy w pośpiechu szukali schronienia. Całą okolicę garnizonu i gospody spowił gęsty, gryzący w oczy i drażniący gardło dym. W chwili największego zamieszania Zorro wyślizgnął się zza rogu budynku. Miał tylko jedną szansę; musiał uwolnić Victorię i zniknąć, zanim żołnierze zorientują się, że to tylko jedna z jego popisowych akcji z użyciem fajerwerków i innych technicznych wynalazków, nieznanych mieszkańcom puebla. Diego przemknął ku drzwiom gospody i zatrzymał się. Zdążył za dnia dosyć uważnie przyjrzeć się mechanizmowi, który zwalniał noże, ale ciemność, dotąd jego sprzymierzeniec, znacząco utrudniała mu zadanie. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zwolnić blokady z bezpiecznej odległości i pozwolić, żeby noże spadły, ale nie mógł być pewny, czy żaden z nich nie trafi Victorii. Nie, nie mógł ryzykować. Ostrożnie przeszedł nad linką i sprawnie rozwiązał sznury podtrzymujące kobietę, która osunęła mu się ciężko w ramiona, nieprzytomna.

- Victoria, ocknij się – prosił spiesznie Zorro, poklepując ją po twarzy. Na stole nieopodal stał dzbanek, być może pełny. Diego rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych linek. Hałas w garnizonie narastał, żołnierze będą tu lada chwila, a on musiał ocucić Victorię, bo obawiał się, że nie zdoła jej daleko unieść. Ostrożnie dociągnął ją do stołu i z ulgą stwierdził, że w dzbanie była woda. Spryskał nią twarz Victorii, która wstrząsnęła się i otworzyła oczy. Oszołomiona, przyjęła od niego naczynie i opróżniła chciwie.

- Zorro! On gdzieś tam jest! – coraz bliższe krzyki alcalde oderwały uwagę Diego od Victorii. Jakiś żołnierz, widocznie nie pamiętając o pułapce, biegł prosto na nich. Zahaczył nogą o linkę, ale jego kolega, najwyraźniej przytomniej myślący, zatrzymał go w porę. Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Ktoś krzyknął, gdzieś z tyłu Ramone wywrzaskiwał gorączkowo rozkazy. Diego popchnął Victorię jak najdalej i oboje znaleźli się na ziemi; omal jej nie przygniótł całym swoim ciężarem. Potem dziewczyna pisnęła, a on prócz palenia w boku poczuł ból w ramieniu. Mimo to zerwał się niemal natychmiast, szpada błysnęła w jego dłoni okrytej czarną rękawicą. Żołnierze, przerażeni nagłym atakiem noży, zamarli, a to dało Zorro kilka cennych sekund przewagi.

- Jesteś cała? – spytał szybko, podnosząc Victorię z ziemi.

- Chyba tak – señorita była ledwie żywa z przerażenia i chwiała się na nogach. Nim zdążyła powiedzieć czy zrobić cokolwiek, Zorro wsparł ją i pociągnął na koniec werandy. Na jego donośny gwizd niezawodny Tornado zjawił się w parę chwil. Diego obejrzał się na żołnierzy, którzy chyba zdążyli ocknąć się z szoku, i na opierającą się na nim Victorię. Nie mógł stawić czoła podwładnym alcalde, a tym bardziej nie mógł zostawić dziewczyny. Nie miał wyboru. Wskoczył na siodło, wciągnął ją przed siebie i pognał w kierunku bram miasta. Oszołomiona, wpół przytomna Victoria leciała mu przez ręce, zranione ramię nie miało dość siły, by ją przytrzymać, a koszula na boku robiła się coraz bardziej mokra… Co robić? Zorro z desperacją obejrzał się za siebie. Jeśli utrzyma takie tempo, żołnierze go nie dogonią. Tylko jak długo Tornado wytrzyma taką prędkość z podwójnym obciążeniem? Jak długo _on_ wytrzyma? Żadna dalsza eskapada nie wchodziła w grę. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, musiał zabrać Victorię do swojej jaskini.

Leżała na czymś miękkim i szeleszczącym, a na głowie miała coś chłodnego i wilgotnego. Victoria odetchnęła głęboko, wciągając charakterystyczny, dobrze znany zapach. _Siano?_ Ostatni raz, z tego co pamiętała, stała, a raczej wisiała na krępujących ją więzach na placu, więc pozycja leżąca była miłą i pożądaną dla kręgosłupa odmianą. Czyżby alcalde okazał jednak, że posiada jakieś szczątki pozytywnych ludzkich uczuć? Victoria otworzyła oczy, ale zamiast sufitu dostrzegła nierówne, kamienne sklepienie. Gdzie ona była? Ostrożnie przekręciła głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu. Liczne szafki, niedokończone sprzęty nieokreślonego przeznaczenia, stół zastawiony przeróżnymi naczyniami laboratoryjnymi, ekran ochronny… Słowem – doskonale wyposażona pracownia kogoś wszechstronnie wykształconego i wyraźnie zainteresowanego nauką i doświadczeniami. Potem dostrzegła wiszącą pod sufitem, czarną lotnię i wiedziała, gdzie jest. Jej wzrok powędrował dalej, ku biurku, gdzie siedział Zorro. Był zwrócony do niej tyłem i bezskutecznie starał się opatrzyć sobie ramię. Peleryna i kapelusz wisiały obok na wieszaku, zasłaniając chyba jakieś inne ubranie, a koszula leżała porzucona na podłodze. Tylko maska pozostała na swoim miejscu, ku zawodowi Victorii.

- Daj, ja to zrobię – dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do niego. Czuła się słabo i najchętniej nie ruszałaby się z miejsca, ale Zorro wyraźnie nie mógł sobie poradzić. Mężczyzna obrócił się na dźwięk jej głosu i Victoria dostrzegła ulgę w jego intensywnie błękitnych oczach. Musiał się bardzo o nią niepokoić. Victoria przysiadła przy nim na biurku i wzięła od niego bandaże. Noże, które ją ledwie drasnęły, wyrządziły Zorro większą krzywdę. W końcu on ją zasłonił.

- Dziękuję – mężczyzna poddał się biernie jej zabiegom i na jakiś czas zapadło między nimi milczenie. Mieli sobie tyle do powiedzenia, ale obecnie oboje byli zbyt zmęczeni i po prostu w ciszy odreagowywali stres, ciesząc się wzajemną obecnością. Victoria skończyła opatrywać ramię i chciała usiąść wygodniej na biurku; przez przypadek potrąciła wieszak. Peleryna zsunęła się na ziemię, odsłaniając bardzo znajomo wyglądające niebieskie spodnie i białą koszulę. Dziewczyna zamarła, zaskoczona, i podniosła wzrok na Zorro. W jego oczach przez moment odmalowało się coś bardzo dziwnego, ale zaraz odezwał się pozornie swobodnym tonem.

- Don Diego często tu przychodzi.

- Diego? – Victoria zamrugała gwałtownie. – Przychodzi tutaj?

- Nie wygląda na takiego, prawda? – Na zmęczonej, na poły skrytej pod maską twarzy Zorro pojawił się porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Victoria odruchowo chciała potaknąć, ale urwała. Nagle z całą mocą uświadomiła sobie, że Diego de la Vega wbrew pozorom wcale nie był osobą, którą dałoby się scharakteryzować w dwóch zdaniach, choć czasem sprawiał takie wrażenie. Tak, zakochany w książkach i nowinkach technicznych Diego znalazłby wiele wspólnych zainteresowań z Zorro. To by również wyjaśniało, dlaczego jej przyjaciel z taką pewnością przekonywał ją, że nie musi się martwić o swego ukochanego. A dziś… dziś był jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiała na placu i którą ostrzegła przed pułapką alcalde. Z pewnością miał dość czasu, żeby przyjrzeć się całej konstrukcji. Jeśli był tu i ostrzegł Zorro… Victorię zalała fala wdzięczności dla Diego, choć jednocześnie była trochę zła, że tak długo ukrywał to przed nią. Czego jeszcze nie wiedziała o osobie, którą uważała za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Victoria spojrzała na Zorro, który zajął się jej nadgarstkami, obtartymi od więzów. Coś jej się nie zgadzało… Przypomniała sobie wszystko to, co zaobserwowała u Diego w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Jego chorobę dzień po tym, jak Zorro został zraniony. Jego dziwnie oszczędne ruchy i nagłe skurcze bólu, które tłumaczył niefortunnym upadkiem. Nie, to było zbyt absurdalne… Jednak zbieżność była zbyt duża, by mogła uznać to za zbieg okoliczności. Zbyt duża.

Zorro musiał wyczuć, że mu się przygląda, bo podniósł wzrok. Victoria westchnęła. Przez długą chwilę patrzyła w czułe, niebieskie oczy Zorro. W niebieskie oczy Diego.

Mężczyzna puścił jej dłoń i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu. Wstał ostrożnie i zaczął czegoś szukać. Victoria zorientowała się, że on nie ma świadomości, co właśnie odkryła. Nagle ogarnął ją jakiś irracjonalny lęk. I co teraz? Powiedzieć mu, czy podjąć grę, którą prowadził przez lata?

- Zawiadomię don Diego – głos Zorro wyrwał ją z zadumy i pozostawił problem nierozwiązany. Dziewczyna wstrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem. Jakim cudem nigdy nie poznała go po głosie, oczach, sylwetce…? Teraz wydawało się to takie oczywiste. Niewielu mieszkańców puebla dorównywało Diego wzrostem. I było tak wykształconych… Victoria zorientowała się, że Zorro się na nią patrzy z wyczekiwaniem i kiwnęła głową z roztargnieniem.

- Musisz być bardzo zmęczona – powiedział współczująco. – W hacjendzie będzie ci znacznie wygodniej niż tutaj. – Victoria jeszcze raz kiwnęła głową i siedząc bez ruchu odprowadzała swego towarzysza wzrokiem, kiedy się ubierał i szykował konia, dopóki wejście jaskini nie zamknęło się za nim i za Tornado.

Diego wracał do hacjendy i za wszelką cenę próbował wymyślić jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie dla Victorii. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mu uwierzyła, że Diego i Zorro się przyjaźnią. Wyglądała na rozkojarzoną, więc może nie połączy elementów układanki w całość, pocieszał się w duchu. Jeśli zdoła ją przekonać, jego sekret będzie bezpieczny. Diego zostawił Tornado w ogrodzie, mając cichą nadzieję, że jego pupilek nie obskubie ulubionych krzewów ojca. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma, przeszedł przez taras i wślizgnął się przez okno do swojego pokoju. Uchylił drzwi na korytarz i dostrzegł swojego wychowanka kręcącego się przy wejściu do salonu.

- Felipe! – zawołał półgłosem. – Tutaj! – Chłopak spiesznie przyszedł do niego, a jego pytający wzrok był aż nadto wymowny. Nie codziennie Zorro wchodził do własnego domu przez okno, zwykle korzystał z kominka, skonstatował z humorem Diego. Zamknął drzwi i zaczął ściągać czarny strój.

- Muszę zabrać Victorię z jaskini – powiedział, rozwiązując supeł maski. Felipe z wrażenia upuścił koszulę. – Nie miałem wyjścia, musiałem ją zabrać. Póki co wmówiłem jej, że Diego jest częstym gościem Zorro, ale nie wiem, jak długo będzie w to wierzyć. – Felipe pomógł Diego przebrać się w domowy strój, uniesieniem brwi witając nowy bandaż na ramieniu, ale jego starszy przyjaciel zignorował to; myślami musiał być gdzieś daleko. – Zaprzęgnij wóz, ja obudzę Marię, niech przygotuje pokój. Weź moją pelerynę i kapelusz, odprowadzisz potem Tornado – polecił i obaj wyszli z pokoju.

Jaskinia kryła wiele niespodzianek i Victoria cieszyła się jak dziecko, że może je poznać. Pomna tego, że niektóre z eksperymentów Diego miały gwałtowny przebieg, starała się nie ruszać żadnych pełnych naczyń. Z każdym krokiem odkrywała kolejne ślady obecności Diego. Na biurku, w równym stosiku, leżały książki, które przyjechały niedawno; jedną z nich jej przyjaciel czytał któregoś dnia w gospodzie i świat dla niego nie istniał. Victoria była pod wrażeniem porządku, jaki panował w jaskini. Każda rzecz zdawała się leżeć na swoim miejscu, nie licząc paru drobiazgów porozrzucanych po blacie; to także było bardzo w stylu Diego. Dziewczyna ponownie spojrzała w górę, gdzie wisiała czarna lotnia, i przypomniała sobie coś jeszcze. To była pamiątka pierwszej spektakularnej akcji Zorro, który wtedy ocalił ją i don Alejandro przed szafotem. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Przecież to było takie oczywiste! Diego po raz pierwszy przywdział czarną maskę, żeby uratować swojego ojca. A więc do powstania legendy przyczyniły się osobiste sprawy, chęć ochrony najbliższych. Dopiero potem Zorro zaczął walczyć o szeroko pojętą sprawiedliwość i pojawiać się za każdym razem, kiedy była potrzebna pomoc. Victoria zaczęła rozglądać się, czy przypadkiem nie znajdzie innych pamiątek i omal nie krzyknęła, gdy nagle nad sobą usłyszała głos niewątpliwie należący do don Alejandro.

- Diego? – starszy de la Vega najwyraźniej szukał syna; zaraz też usłyszała przytłumioną odpowiedź przyjaciela. Czyżby była pod hacjendą? Rozejrzała się i natychmiast rzuciło jej się w oczy przejście i schody. Victoria parsknęła. Taaaak, Zorro pojechał sprowadzić Diego… a tymczasem pewnie nie musiał wychodzić na dwór, żeby do niego zajść. Nie namyślając się długo weszła po schodach i stanęła przed gładką ścianą.

- Diego, tu jesteś – don Alejandro musiał stać tuż obok, po drugiej stronie. – Mój Boże, stało się coś?

- Nie, nie, ojcze – spokojny, stonowany głos Diego dobiegał do niej nieco ciszej.

- Wyglądasz okropnie – starszy de la Vega nie dał się przekonać. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Fakt, Zorro nie był w najlepszym stanie. Jakim cudem Diego zamierzał to ukryć? Jaką bajkę tym razem chciał im zaserwować? Po ciszy, jaka zapadła za ścianą, Victoria domyśliła się, że jej przyjaciel nie ma pojęcia, jak z tego wybrnąć. Bezwiednie przesunęła ręką po gładkim murze i natrafiła na płaski przycisk. Ściana odchyliła się z cichym kliknięciem i Victoria w dwóch krokach znalazła się… w salonie de la Vegów. Szok na twarzy don Alejandro, gdy nagle pojawiła się tuż obok niego, w niczym nie mógł się równać z autentycznym popłochem, jaki odmalował się na twarzy Diego. Młodszy de la Vega cofnął się o krok, jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię, co przy jego posturze dało komiczny efekt.

- Victoria! – don Alejandro pierwszy odzyskał głos. Diego oparł się ciężko o ścianę, jakby cała ta sytuacja go przytłaczała. – Czy… czy mogę wiedzieć – zapytał, patrząc to na nią, to na syna - co robiłaś w moim kominku? Boże, jak mogłem zapomnieć o tym przejściu! – pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie ojca mówiło wszystko. Victoria zerknęła przelotnie na przyjaciela i oblała się rumieńcem. Boże, przecież chyba don Alejandro nie myślał, że oni…

- Wygląda na to, że jeden problem odpadł – mruknął Diego, zarabiając tym samym kolejne zdziwione spojrzenie ojca; mimo to chyba zaczynał odzyskiwać rezon. – Ojcze, to naprawdę długa historia, może lepiej będzie, jeśli usiądziemy? – zasugerował. Victoria kiwnęła głową. O tak, jej przyjaciel będzie się gęsto tłumaczyć. Diego chciał podejść do nich, ale nagle zbladł i zachwiał się, w ostatniej chwili podpierając się z powrotem o ścianę.

- Diego! – Don Alejandro pospieszył w stronę syna. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy objąwszy go, by nie osunął się na ziemię, dostrzegł czerwone plamy przeświecające przez cienki materiał koszuli. Felipe, który wpadł do salonu, natychmiast podparł go z drugiej strony; nie okazał najmniejszego zdziwienia na widok Victorii ani swojego opiekuna w takim opłakanym stanie.

- Rana się jednak otworzyła – syknął Diego, gdy obaj ostrożnie posadzili go na kanapie. Victoria nadal stała przy kominku i nie wiedziała, gdzie ma się podziać. Była taka zmęczona…

- Jak to – otworzyła? – spytał gwałtownie ojciec. – Jaka rana? Madre de Dios, Diego, o czym ty mówisz?

- Ta, którą Zorro otrzymał tydzień temu – odezwała się Victoria. Przeszła obok zaskoczonego don Alejandro i przysiadła przy Diego. Z niejakim skrępowaniem rozpięła mu koszulę, odkrywając bandaże; dziwne, że przy Zorro nie miała takich skrupułów, pomyślała przelotnie. W oczach starszego mężczyzny pojawiło się zrozumienie. Don Alejandro spojrzał na syna, który utkwił w Victorii pełen miłości wzrok, potem na dziewczynę. Miał tak wiele pytań, że nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Jeszcze jeden rzut oka na siedzącą przed nim parę upewnił go w przekonaniu, że wszelkie pytania mogą zaczekać. Kominek otworzył się ponownie i tym razem wybiegł z niego Felipe, dzierżąc w rękach opatrunki i jakąś buteleczkę. Kiedy zdołał się wymknąć do jaskini, tego don Alejandro nie wiedział. Przy okazji zorientował się, że chłopak doskonale odnajduje się w sytuacji, i przestał mieć złudzenia; Felipe musiał od dawna wiedzieć o maskaradzie Diego, co więcej, musiał mu w tym pomagać.

- Nie tutaj, Felipe – odezwał się Diego i pokręcił głową. – Weź to do mojego pokoju – poprosił, wskazując ręką na drzwi. Chłopak wyszedł posłusznie i wrócił za chwilę, już bez niczego.

- Powinieneś się położyć. Poślę kogoś po doktora…

- Nie – przerwał mu Diego. – Nie chcę, żeby całe pueblo się dowiedziało. Doktor Hernandez już mnie opatrywał. Poza tym, jak zamierzałeś mu wytłumaczyć takie rany u Diego? Poradzimy sobie z Felipe – zapewnił, sugerując ojcu, że nie pierwszy raz będzie to robić. O niczym innym nie marzył w tej chwili, jak tylko o tym, żeby zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i w samotności oswoić się ze zmianami, które zaszły tak nagle, a na które nie był gotowy. Don Alejandro pomógł mu wstać, a Victoria chciała go chyba asekurować, ale zakręciło jej się w głowie. Uwaga Diego natychmiast skupiła się na niej.

- Ojcze, mógłbyś odwieźć Victorię do domu? – poprosił. – Jak tylko zje porządną kolację. Wybacz mi – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Jestem dziś okropnym gospodarzem. – Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego w zapewnieniu, że jego gościna jest jej miła.

- Victoria może przecież zostać – zaproponował don Alejandro, wciąż skonfundowany. Nie mógł tak nagle przywyknąć do tego, że jego syn, jego bierny zwykle Diego, planował i organizował wszystko wokół niego, nawet jeśli czuł się słabo. Dziwny był nawet ton jego głosu, bardziej stanowczy, mimowolnie wymagający posłuchu.

- Nie może – zaprzeczył Diego. Chwila słabości musiała częściowo minąć, bo nie potrzebował wsparcia ojca. – Alcalde może szukać Victorii. Jeśli ją tutaj znajdzie, jeśli zobaczy mnie w takim stanie… On nie jest aż tak głupi – dodał zmęczonym tonem. Don Alejandro musiał się zgodzić. Spojrzał po obojgu, niezdecydowany, komu ma pomóc. Victoria wstała, tym razem nie tak gwałtownie, i stanęła przy Diego.

- Damy sobie radę z Felipe – powtórzył uspokajająco młodszy de la Vega, rozwiązując dylemat ojca. Chłopak podszedł bliżej i podparł go, milcząco zapewniając don Alejandro, że się nim zaopiekuje. – Proszę, zajmij się Victorią, dobrze? Upewnij się, że alcalde nic jej nie zrobi. Gdyby dociekał, powiedz mu, że Zorro zostawił ją w hacjendzie i pognał dalej, niech go goni, jeśli zechce – dodał z kpiącym uśmiechem.

- Diego – Victoria spojrzała na niego i nagle zabrakło jej słów. Tyle chciała mu powiedzieć, objąć go, przytulić, ale nie byli sami; don Alejandro, jakkolwiek wyrozumiały, niewątpliwie miał już dość niespodzianek na jeden wieczór. Położyła mu tylko dłoń na zdrowym ramieniu. – Przyjadę jutro.

- Dobranoc, señorita – uśmiech na twarzy Diego był uśmiechem Zorro. Młody de la Vega skinął jej jeszcze głową i wyszedł razem z Felipe. Don Alejandro popatrzył jeszcze za synem, a potem objął Victorię opiekuńczym ramieniem i poprowadził ją do kuchni. Diego był mu winien wyjaśnienia, ale to mogło poczekać do rana.

Godzinę później don Alejandro był już z powrotem w hacjendzie. Zostawił wóz Miguelowi do oporządzenia i cicho wszedł do pokoju syna. Diego chyba już spał, ale Felipe wciąż siedział przy jego łóżku. Starszy de la Vega dostrzegł nie do końca schowaną misę z wodą. Ile razy Felipe już to robił? Alejandro dotknął ramienia chłopaka, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

- Felipe, dziękuję ci - powiedział wyraźnie; miał nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumiał mimo nikłego światła świeczki palącej się na szafce. Chyba tak, bo uśmiechnął się, jakby trochę zawstydzony. - Dziękuję, że czuwałeś nad nim. Idź spać, ja zostanę. - Chłopak zawahał się, niechętny, żeby wychodzić.

- Idź, Felipe - odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Diego i otworzył oczy. Alejandro niemal podskoczył; był pewny, że jego syn śpi. - Dziękuję ci - powiedział. Chłopak speszył się całkowicie i skinąwszy głową na dobranoc wyszedł. Starszy de la Vega usiadł na jego miejscu. Przez długą chwilę po prostu patrzył w milczeniu na swojego syna. Na Zorro. Diego poruszył się niespokojnie i skrzywił się. Alejandro ostrożnie pomógł mu się poprawić.

- Lepiej?

- Tak, dziękuję - odparł cicho Diego i ponownie zapadło milczenie, ale cisza nie była męcząca. Obaj potrzebowali czasu, żeby oswoić się z nową sytuacją, a obecna bliskość była czymś, czego nie doświadczali od dawna. Być może nawet od czasu wyjazdu Diego do Hiszpanii. Alejandro wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie pogładził syna po twarzy, jak kiedyś, gdy Diego był jeszcze chłopcem; jego czoło robiło się niepokojąco ciepłe. Ranny nie poruszył się nawet, tylko ponownie otworzył oczy.

- Ile razy? - zapytał cicho Alejandro. - Powiedz mi, ile razy byłeś chory tak jak teraz?

- Nie tak często, jak mógłbyś myśleć - odparł spokojnie Diego. - Zdarzało się, że nie miałem szczęścia, ale zwykle to były draśnięcia. I nie zawsze byłem ranny, kiedy udawałem chorobę. Pamiętasz, jak Zorro ścigał się, żeby odzyskać pieniądze alcalde? Potrzebowałem wymówki, żeby nie iść z wami oglądać wyścig.

- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Boże, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się zwodzić mnie przez tyle lat.

- Ojcze...

- Nie, Diego, nie przepraszaj - przerwał mu Alejandro. - Mogę się tylko domyślać, jak ciężko ci było. Ale myślę, że o tym porozmawiamy później. Masz za sobą ciężki dzień, musisz w końcu odpocząć - zauważył stanowczo. Nieoczekiwanie dla niego Diego uśmiechnął się wesoło mimo zmęczenia.

- I właśnie dlatego nigdy ci nie powiedziałem - wytknął. - Teraz będziesz się zamartwiać. Felipe przynajmniej robi to po cichu.

- Dobrze, Diego, już nic nie mówię - uśmiechnął się Alejandro. - Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, ojcze.

Diego miał rację, teraz już nigdy nie będzie mógł usiąść spokojnie, kiedy Zorro znów ruszy do akcji. Jeśli jednak taka miała być cena za wiedzę, Alejandro nie żałował. Domyślał się obaw syna, ale jednocześnie wierzył, że będzie mu łatwiej, jeśli będzie mógł liczyć na pomoc i wsparcie ojca. Już nigdy... Alejandro zorientował się nagle, jak bardzo musiał ranić Diego swoimi uwagami, kiedy kolejny raz narzekał na jego bierność. Diego nigdy nie próbował się bronić ani nie wyprowadził go z błędu, tylko chował swój żal i szedł działać jako Zorro. Alejandro chciał go nagle przeprosić za to wszystko, ale powstrzymał go miarowy oddech syna; Diego spał. Starszy de la Vega długo jeszcze czuwał nad nim, choć wiedział, że nie było niebezpieczeństwa.

**Epilog**

Dwa tygodnie. Długie, spokojne dwa tygodnie bez choćby śladu tego przeklętego Zorro. Tak, Louis Ramone miał powód do zadowolenia. Wprawdzie znów nie udało mu się go schwytać, ale lis najwyraźniej zaszył się w swojej norze i leczył rany, bo przez całe dwa tygodnie w pueblo nie widziano choćby skrawka jego peleryny. Nie pokazał się nawet, kiedy jacyś przejezdni wszczęli burdę na placu i chcąc nie chcąc jego żołnierze musieli sami sobie poradzić i w dodatku zwalili mu na głowę dodatkowy obowiązek zajęcia się obcymi, kiedy już zostali aresztowani. I co? A Zorro nie kiwnął palcem. Może nawet gdzieś tam zdechł? Alcalde nie pozwalał sobie na takie marzenia, odkąd skonfrontował je z señoritą Escalante. Wybuchowa właścicielka gospody w dosadnych słowach powiedziała mu, co sądzi o nim i o jego pomysłach, ale nie wyglądała na szczególnie zmartwioną; Zorro musiał miewać się lepiej, niż alcalde mógłby sobie tego życzyć. Co oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mu się cieszyć się spokojem.

Nic, co dobre, nie trwa długo.

Alcalde ledwie zdążył się położyć po długim wieczorze, kiedy to raczył się wyśmienitym winem przywiezionym z Monterey, gdy coś go obudziło. Coś było zimne i ostre i niepokojąco przypominało szpadę, a na końcu tego czegoś stał jej właściciel, wyraźnie ucieszony sytuacją. Jeśli Louis Ramone jeszcze się łudził, że Zorro może się nie wykaraskał, to w jednej chwili został tych złudzeń pozbawiony.

- Men… - krzyk zamarł mu w ustach, kiedy koniec szpady wbił się mocniej w pościel. Alcalde nie wątpił, że jego pierzyna nie stanowiła żadnej przeszkody dla stali, która już nieraz udowodniła, że jest bardzo ostra.

- Nie ma potrzeby przerywać sierżantowi zasłużonego odpoczynku – powiedział kpiąco Zorro. Ramone z bezsilną wściekłością patrzył, jak nonszalancko opiera czubek czarnego, wyglancowanego buta na brzegu jego łóżka, jego czystej pościeli. – Sądzę, że mamy rachunek do wyrównania –zauważył już bez uśmiechu. Jeden ruch ramienia wystarczył, żeby alcalde poderwał się z łóżka i stanął przed nim w samej koszuli nocnej. Zorro parsknął śmiechem i wskazał z szyderczą kurtuazją na drzwi.

- Nigdzie nie idę! – syknął Ramone, obawiając się podnieść głos. Zorro spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając głowę z niedowierzaniem. Podniósł z szafki nocnej jakąś chustę i ku zgrozie alcalde zakneblował mu usta.

- Czyżby? – szpada popchnęła go w kierunku wyjścia. On to naprawdę zrobi, pomyślał z przerażeniem alcalde, naprawdę każe mi wyjść tak na dwór. W popłochu rozejrzał się za swoim ubraniem, ale Zorro, widząc to, popchnął go bardziej stanowczo. Ramone nie miał wyboru. To nic, to nic, próbował się uspokoić, zbłaźni się najwyżej przed żołnierzami, to nic… Zbłaźniłby się, gdyby żołnierze byli. Zamiast strażników na placu dostrzegł jedynie dwa osiodłane konie, w których rozpoznał Tornado i swojego własnego wierzchowca. Zorro zmusił go, żeby wsiadł, i związał mu ręce dla pewności, po czym sam znalazł się w siodle i ruszył bez słowa przed siebie.

Alcalde rzadko kiedy miał okazję podziwiać wschód słońca. Cóż, widok był naprawdę piękny. Byłby. Gdyby nie to, że był na jakimś przeklętym pustkowiu, przywiązany do skał, które w przeciągu najbliższych godzin nie wróżyły ani skrawka cienia. I gdyby nie przebywał w towarzystwie osoby, którą chciałby oglądać tylko w jednym miejscu – na szubienicy.

- Już raz cię ostrzegałem, alcalde – odezwał się Zorro, upewniając się, czy więzy są dobre. – Już raz ostrzegałem, żebyś nie ważył się więcej tknąć señority. Widać alboś taki głupi, albo masz krótką pamięć. Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że to cię nauczy, jak należy traktować damy. A zwłaszcza señoritę Escalante – podkreślił, a w jego głosie czaiła się groźba, że następnym razem nie skończy się na… no właśnie, na czym? Co Zorro zamierzał z nim zrobić? Louis Ramone spojrzał na niego z autentycznym przerażeniem, kiedy Zorro dosiadł Tornado i najwyraźniej zamierzał odjechać.

- Bez obaw, Ramone. Żołnierze znajdą cię przed nocą – rzucił z wysokości siodła. – Życzę miłego dnia, tak miłego, jaki miała Victoria – dodał jeszcze i odjechał, zabierając ze sobą drugiego wierzchowca. Alcalde zaklął. Teraz w dodatku został sam.

Zorro dotrzymał słowa. Słońce prawie zdążyło schować się za horyzontem, kiedy nadjechali żołnierze. Zmęczeni, zmachani, na spoconych koniach. Cały dzień spędzili w siodłach, to szukając alcalde, to uganiając się za Zorro, który pojawiał się nieoczekiwanie co jakiś czas i świetnie się bawił, umykając kolejny raz niezdarnej pogoni. Oczywiście żołnierze nie mogli wiedzieć, że ich przeciwnik w międzyczasie spożył obiad w miłym towarzystwie w porze największego upału, żeby potem przegonić ich ze świeżą energią. W końcu pozwolił sierżantowi zbliżyć się na tyle, żeby przekazać mu, gdzie może znaleźć swojego przełożonego, jeśli mu na tym zależy. A potem zniknął, jak im się wydawało.

Nie, Zorro nie mógł sobie odmówić tej przyjemności. Z daleka, z bezpiecznego miejsca, obserwował, jak żołnierze podjeżdżają do alcalde. Mendoza zrobił to, co było do przewidzenia – prostą drogą skierował się do Ramone, żeby go uwolnić. Nawet nie poczuł, że zahaczył o coś nogą. Za to miał okazję zobaczyć z bliska efekt owego zahaczenia. Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Louis Ramone w swoim nocnym ubraniu, ciskała się z wściekłości czarna postać, gdzieniegdzie upstrzona kępkami pierza.

Spokój wieczoru przerwał stukot końskich kopyt, który natychmiast wywołał wielu ciekawskich na plac. De la Vegowie, którzy właśnie spożywali kolację w gospodzie w towarzystwie przyjaciół, podążyli na dwór za innymi gośćmi, zaintrygowani rzucanymi uwagami i krótkimi parsknięciami śmiechu. Także Victoria zostawiła na chwilę swoje obowiązki i stanęła obok Diego. Rzeczywiście, było co podziwiać. Nieważne, jak ciasno żołnierze starali się otoczyć alcalde, którego wściekły głos było słychać mimo gwaru. I tak wszyscy go zobaczyli.

- Wygląda na to, że Zorro pewnych rzeczy nie puszcza płazem – zauważył Diego z niewinnym uśmiechem zarezerwowanym dla Victorii.


End file.
